


The Mysterious One

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Amnesia, Dante has anger issues, Gen, He blames V for stealing his brother, Healing, Level headed Nero, Platonic Love, Sprites, Vergil healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Within the forest V finds an injured man.Can he help to heal not only his body, but also his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

V had wondered sometimes what it was about him that had caused him to be abandoned in the woods that winter's night. Had it been his unnatural silvery white hair? Or perhaps it had been his quiet solemness that kept him silent even as a new born babe. Had it been his frail body, always seemingly on the verge of failing him?

He wondered had he ever been loved at all? Was remorse felt for leaving him for dead?

He could only thank the forest sprites for taking pity upon him, when they had found him cold, and shivering – close to death, they had saved him. They had imbued him with their powers, though nothing had been able to fix his fragility, and raised him as one of their own. They had taught him their ways – how to look after the forest and the animals within it, how to heal the wounds that humans left behind, and how to sense anyone or anything entering the forest.

It was that awareness that led him to the injured man laying in the deer's grove, on one summer's day. V approached cautiously; although injured, V could tell that this man was on high alert and aware of his presence. He didn't want to do anything to cause the other man to attempt to attack him and cause further injury to himself.

“Hello friend. I am V and I offer you my assistance.”

Cold blue eyes stared back at V from a handsome face. V's heart leapt a little in his chest when he noticed that this man too, had the same silvery white hair as himself. Could they be related somehow?

“I am no friend of yours, and I don't need your assistance.” The man spat.

Surprise flashed across V's face briefly, before he hid it behind a blank face. He watched as the man tried to struggle to his feet, hindered by the wound V could see clearly on his chest. If V had to guess, he would say that the other man had been run through by a very large sword. He couldn't really understand how the white haired man wasn't already dead to be honest, and he ached to help him.

Glaring at V harshly, the man finally managed to struggle to his feet – body heaving with exertion, and legs trembling with weakness. Unable to stand the other's pain any longer, V sent out his companions to aid the other. He cried out in alarm as a giant black wildcat appeared beside him, nearly toppling over as he tried to get away. The talons of a spectral blue bird gripped his arm tightly, keeping him upright and the cat approached once again to take the brunt of his weight.

Gilver leaned heavily upon the wildcat, body failing him once again. _Power,_ he needed to get stronger dammit. He couldn't quite remember who he was, or why he felt this way, but the feeling seemed to be ingrained deeply within his psych.

“Do not be alarmed, for they will do you no harm. So long as you do not harm either the forest or myself.”

V's voice broke the man's contemplative silence, and for the first time he actually _looked_ at him. V appeared to be young, maybe his late teens or perhaps early twenties; his clothing appeared strange to the other man though, furs and leather roughly stitched together and very obviously not bought from a shop. His feet were bare, and dirt clung to them, though they appeared unharmed. The man was taken aback when he noticed the silvery white hair upon V's head, wondered maybe if this man knew him.

His eyes though, held all the secrets of the forest. The man wondered how one so young, could have eyes that seemed as though they held centuries worth of memories. It was then that he also noticed that V glowed faintly, an aura of something quiet and peaceful – something that made him think of cool forests and bubbling streams; and he knew.

He knew now that V meant him no harm, that V was a forest sprite, even if he had strangely taken human shape instead of the tree like bodies most preferred. The tension that he had held in his body faded upon his discovery, and his entire demeanour softened towards the other man.

“I apologise for my earlier behaviour,” he said with an awkward, stumbling bow towards V. “But I have been on the run and have been unable to trust most that I have come across.”

“It is of no matter,” V forgave instantly. It was not in his nature to hold a grudge, especially against one who clearly had reasons not to trust. “If I may ask though friend, what shall I call you?”

The man opened his mouth, and paused. A look of consternation crossed his features, as his brow furrowed. His mouth opened and closed several times, before a look of helplessness settled upon his fine features.

“I....I don't not know. I can not remember who I am.”

The panic in the man's voice was plain as day, and V reached out to help sooth him. Gentle green magic danced upon his fingertips, sinking slowly into the wounded man's body and sending soothing waves of calm throughout his body. It was a helpful spell that V had learned, though he usually used it on frightened animals so that he could heal them, not panicking men that had stumbled into his forest.

“Then we shall give you a new name for now, and hope that your memory returns so that you might claim your original name back.”

“Just call him 'Dead Man Walking'” The bird suggested gleefully, startling the man and causing him to tumble to the ground.

The wildcat hissed angrily at the bird, and even V sent a reproachful look towards him.

“That was not nice Griffon. And that name is more than inappropriate. No we shall call you...Gilver.”

V looked to the other man for agreement, and smiled happily at him when he received a nod.

“Well then, well met Gilver. This is Griffon,” A wave towards the bird, “and this is Shadow,” the cat was gestured towards next, “and this is Nightmare. He's shrunk down at the moment for easier travel, and so he doesn't damage the forest too much.”

Upon V's hand sat the smallest golem that Gilver thought he had ever seen. V returned the golem to his resting place upon his shoulder, where he quickly disappeared amongst the furs covering it.

“Now, let us get you to my dwelling so that I might help heal you.”

Gilver wasn't sure if someone who looked as frail as V could really help carry him anywhere, but he was pleasantly surprised as his weight was taken with barely a stumble, Shadow helping to prop him up from his other side. The bird flew ahead of them all, calling out little updates about various plants and animals that he saw to V.

It seemed that V had noticed Gilver's incredulous look, because he turned with a smile towards him and explained.

“Nightmare strengthens me when he is in his diminutive form. Without him, I would surely have never been able to do as much as I am now able to.”

Gilver nodded in understanding, and they made their slow way towards V's home. Along the way, V sent out tiny amounts of healing, just so that Gilver would not fall unconscious once again, but knew that he would likely be knocked out after dealing with such a large wound, and so would need to be able to rest afterwards.

V's home was beautiful. It was built into the base of a tree, the huge roots providing the frame, while ferns and ivy twisted together tightly to make walls. The floor was hard packed dirt, but not a single speck of dust rose up as they walked along it. V laid Gilver gently upon his bed, bustling about gathering his healing materials.

Before he started though, he gently helped the other man out of his ruined clothing, and bathed his chest and wound to remove the blood. Task completed, he knew beside the bed, hands hovering over the stab wound, and began his work.

Gilver watched tiredly as V closed his eyes in concentration, and a soft glow surrounded him. He saw the tendrils of magic reach out towards him, and watched them sink into his skin. He could feel the muscles and flesh pulling back together again, and saw as his chest closed up with barely a scar visible when the glow faded.

He shouted out in alarm as V toppled over onto the bed; passed out cold, and watched in awe as Shadow and Griffon stepped back and Nightmare grew to a larger size. Still not as large as a normal golem, but big enough to gently lift V and lay him upon the rug near the fireplace. Shadow padded forwards softly to lay beside him, while Griffon carried a blanket over to cover him with. As though sensing his concerned stare, Griffon turned to the man on the bed.

“Rest now Gilver, V will need to recover from healing you. And you still need to recover too, although your wounds are healed, your mind and body need time to adjust.”

Griffon's voice was strangely soft compared to what he had gotten used to, but Gilver took his advice anyway. His body shook with exhaustion, and just keeping his eyes open was taking more out of him than he would expect. With a soft sigh of thanks, unheard by the one it was aimed at, Gilver closed his eyes and fell into a deep, healing slumber.

When Gilver woke next, it was to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. He cracked open his eyes, sleep clinging heavily to them, and turned to see V standing in what he assumed was the kitchen. A fresh steaming pot of coffee sat upon the table, and V stood before an old wood fire stove and cooked what appeared to be eggs and porridge. Gilver's stomach growled loudly at the smell, and V turned with a smile on his face at the sound.

“Good morning Gilver! I hope you are feeling much better today.”  
  
Gilver nodded, and struggled to rise for the bed. He stood shakily, body still not sure what to do with itself, as V rushed over to help lead him to the table. Once he had gotten him safely seated, V returned to his cooking, dishing it out into wooden bowls and plates. Gilver watched in fascination as V seemed to charm water out of nowhere to fill a clay jug, and carried that also to the table.

“Please eat what you can, I'm not sure what you like to eat.”

“Neither am I.” Gilver responded wryly, digging into the food. Each bite seemingly tasting better than the last, and he could not help but shovel the food in as quickly as he could.

When he was finally full, Gilver looked up at V, embarrassed. The other man watched him with a soft smile upon his face though, no hint of mocking that Gilver had half expected.

“I had suspected that you might be in need of food. You look like it has been some time since you have had a decent meal.”

Flashes of _pain, fight, obey or die_ filled Gilver's mind and he clenched the table top tightly. V rose, alarmed at the change in his guest, but Gilver waved him off quickly. Shaking his head to get rid of the images, Gilver changed the subject and asked V what he was doing that day.

Concerned, but unwilling to pry, V responded lightly. “Oh the usual I suppose. I will wander throughout the forest, listening to what ails her. My companions traverse the other areas that I cannot cover to inform me of any animals that might be in need of of help, and of course the forest herself tells me if anyone enters that should not. Much like yourself. Though how you got into the middle of the forest without me being alerted sooner is a mystery.”

“Oh, well....would you mind if I joined you then? I don't like to think I'm just free loading off of you here.”

V seemed surprised by the offer, but accepted his help willingly enough. Just as long as Gilver promised not to over do things. He would send one of his companions to help Gilver home if he felt that it was too much. Gilver himself had been a bit worried himself that V would be ok, he had been worn out from healing himself last night after all. V smiled softly at Gilver from across the table, reassuring him that he was fine.

They headed out together soon afterwards, V walking a bit slower than normal to accommodate the still recovering Gilver. The forest was quiet today, no emergencies that needed fixing. Gilver was curious to know why V looked human. Why he had the same hair as he did, wanted to know everything about this strange and mysterious man.

V spoke sadly about being abandoned as a child and how the forest sprites to changed him. He told Gilver of growing up alone as the sprites did not understand humans and their need to be with others. Griffon appeared out of thin air to wrap himself around V, as his mood plummeted. He recounted how his absolute solitariness had almost driven him mad; how he had conjured his companions. He spoke of how the sprites had been surprised by the act, but had ultimately allowed V to keep them, how they had kept him company ever since.

Gilver felt a tug as his heart as V spoke of being alone; felt that somewhere in his past, he too had been alone also. His interest had perked up at V being changed into a powerful sprite/human hybrid, but quickly lost interest as V informed him that it was beyond his abilities to change Gilver himself. Something within Gilver lusted for V's power – wanted to kill him and take it for himself. But he shook himself of those thoughts quickly; how could he possibly have such terrible thoughts about the very man who had saved him? Impossible and reprehensible. Gilver would rid himself of such foolish cravings immediately.

The days and months passed this way peacefully. Gilver learned to listen to the forest and learn from her, though he would never have V's talent nor abilities, he still helped if by nothing more than to offer companionship to the lonely man.

They grew closer as time passed, and Gilver felt no need to leave the forest. V told him that he was welcome to stay with him, that he welcomed the company and the extra hands, especially when a terrible fire had swept through the forest and V had been run ragged repairing the damage left in it's wake.

Gilver had taken over caring for the weakened V, his body unable to cope with the high demand of magic required to heal and repair. He had held the other man when he was unable to save every injured animal affected, and had to end their suffering. He had taken over many times in this duty, his connection to their life force not nearly as strong as V's; still even his heart had wept as his knife sent them to their eternal sleep. V had buried each and every one of them, praying for their safe travel to the beyond and wishing for their swift reincarnation if that was their wish.

Gilver didn't know if he had ever had any siblings or family before, but he imagined that if he did, the relationship he had with V would be what it would have been like. The give and take of care and understanding; the ability to be weak before the other without judgement and the love that was unconditional.

Although he had tried, Gilver never did remember his past. Occasionally flashes of things he couldn't place would appear in his dreams, but by the time he woke he could never quite remember what it was that he had seen or felt. In the end though, he decided that it didn't matter all that much to him. He loved the life that he was building here with V, and that was all he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Things continued in this way until one winter's morn when V had shot up from his bed early in the morning. Gilver startled, jerked up from his own bed, hand twitching towards his sword pre-emptively. With hurried movements, V threw on clothing and called out to Gilver that a demon had entered their forest. Half a moment later and he had nearly stumbled, a horrified look upon his face.

“What is it V? What have you sensed?” Gilver urgently questioned.

“More, two more demons have followed it in. We cannot let them destroy our forest Gilver. It is _home_.”

Gilver knew that V didn't just mean that this is where he lived – he meant that this forest was where his heart was, where his very _soul_ resided. Knew that if the forest were to die, so would V; so entwined with the life force of the forest that he could not survive outside of it. And so he threw on his clothes as quickly as possible, grabbing his weapons and protectively shielded V as they ran.

V directed them to the very same clearing where he had found Gilver all of those months ago. Here they found the three demons fighting. One looked wholly demonic, black tendrils sprouting from it's head; huge body armoured in plated armour, legs like spiked clubs and hands huge maces. The other two looked more human, though there was definitely something _not_ human about them. Even Gilver himself could sense that.

They watched cautiously for the fight to end, better to battle one or two enemies than all three at once. V stifled a cry of shock as the younger of the pair was knocked back into a tree by one of the mace like, spiked hands. Unable to stop himself, and before Gilver could grab a hold of him, V rushed over to him, hands already glowing faintly with healing. The man was slumped unconscious against the tree, and V could see the bloodied holes in his chest where the spikes had made contact.

He hovered over the man, Shadow materialising beside him to protect him in case one of the demons turned their attention to V. Gilver threw himself into the fight beside the other man, not sparing much of a glance at him.

He missed the shocked cry of 'Vergil?!' as he rushed forwards with a thrust of his sword. He slid under a powerful strike of the hand from the demon, several shots from the humanesque demon ringing out and distracting the Tyrant. Gilver wasn't sure how he knew what this demon was called, but somehow the knowledge came to him as he needed it.

The fight didn't take long with the pair working together, and with a great cry of despair their enemy dissolved into black ash, soon taken away on the gentle breeze V conjured tiredly. Gilver turned towards V, ignoring the way the other man stared at him as if seeing a ghost. He knelt down beside where V panted tiredly, blood coating his hands as he wiped it from the young man before them. The wounds were but faint pink circles upon his chest now, healed as much as V could do without incapacitating himself completely.

Gilver took the moment to stare at the face before him. This man also had the silvery white that he and V shared, and with a quick flick of eyes towards the other, he also had the same hair. Perhaps they would know why they had this colour hair, since neither V nor himself could answer that question. He looked closer at the man, and was shocked that some of his features seemed an echo of his own.

Glancing over at V, he saw that he too had taken notice of this fact. V seemed to have a bright smile upon his face, as though excited that Gilver had finally found someone who might be able to tell him of his past, had found his _family._ But Gilver could see the terrible loneliness that threatened to consume V the moment he was alone once more. He looked like....like he had always known this moment would come. Like whatever happiness and companionship he had found would not last, and it tore at Gilver's heart.

“Vergil?”

The sound of the older man's voice tore Gilver from his thoughts on V, and he turned to the other man.

“No, his name is not Vergil. Though granted it could well have been in another life. His name is V.”

The older man was shaking his head quickly though.

“No, no not him. You. You are Vergil. Aren't you?”

The last questioned words were filled with hope and something in Gilver rose within him, wanting to meet that hope with his own.

“I...don't know. I can't remember. But for now, you can call me Gilver.”

“Gilver.” The man seemed to test the name and the way it rolled off the tongue. Screwing his face up unhappily, he let the issue go. “I'm Dante, and this lump here is Nero.”

Dante watched Gilver's face carefully as he introduced them, could see the flicker of confusion that crossed his features briefly before clearing. So the memories were still there, just buried. He wondered if this V had had anything to do with that and took a step threateningly towards him, wanting to demand answers.

The giant wildcat and demonic bird made his eyebrows raise, but it was Gilver's protective stance and the sharpened steel of his blade at his throat that really gave him pause.

“Take another step towards V, and I assure you it will be your last.” The words were growled lowly at Dante, and he had no doubt that Vergil would follow through on his threat.

He'd never had any issues with stabbing Dante before after all. But what burned in Dante's gut was the way Vergil protected this other man. As though he were someone precious to him. Like a lover would – or a brother. Vergil had never protected _him_ like that though, what did this V have that Dante did not?

Nero finally coming to, broke the tense stand off between Gilver and Dante, V hurrying to keep the other from moving too much and irritating his injuries.

“Careful,” V advised softly. “I have done the best I can for your wounds, but there is still a ways to go.”

“V,” Gilver's voice stopped his fussing. “Are you able to heal the land from the demon's taint? Or should we mark out this spot for tomorrow?”

Dante started in surprise. Healing Nero's injuries? Healing the land? Just what was V?

“I can do it now,” V spoke as he struggled to his feet.

Gilver was there immediately, helping to support him as his legs trembled in exhaustion.

“But I may need help to return to the house if you could?”

“As if you ever need to ask.”

That was it. Dante hated this V, no matter what he had done, he had stolen his brother from him; had somehow taken all of the love and affection that _he_ should have received. But somehow Dante had only ever received scorn and steel, never _this_.

Gilver helped V to the tainted land upon which the demon had stood, supporting him as V glowed softly and started to chant. Dante and Nero watched as wisps of green and gold flowed out of V and sank into the ground, blackness rising up and dissipating. The ground once burnt from demon's blood, returned to it's former grassy green, little wild flowers poking through here and there; each and every one leaning towards V as though in thanks.

Nero gasped softly, understanding flooding him. A forest sprite. He had been saved by a forest sprite. Dante, clueless still, stared on unimpressed.

“Nice trick.” He drawled sarcastically.

“I assure you it is no trick, Dante.” V hoarsely spoke, before he collapsed into Gilver's waiting arms.

“You overdid it again V,” Gilver admonished gently. “Come, let us get you home. You are welcome to follow if you wish, just make sure to help Nero, lest those wounds reopen. V will not be able to heal him again until tomorrow.”

Gilver stalked off without waiting to see if Dante and Nero would follow, the demon bird and wildcat hovering protectively around the pair.

Throwing a pleading look towards Dante, Nero begged with his eyes to follow. He had to admit that he had been distracted by the beautiful sprite, but the look he had caught of the other man filling him with certainty that this was the father of his that had gone missing years ago. The father that he and Dante had spent years trying to track down.

Eight months ago they had gotten a tip that Vergil had been held captive by a demon named Urizen, but by the time they had made their way there, Urizen lay cold and dead and there was no sign of Vergil to be found.

Now, months later they find him in a forest in the middle of nowhere living with no memory of himself and a forest sprite? This was going to be the best chance of getting him to return home that they would ever get. He did seem oddly protective of the sprite though, but Nero merely waved the thought away. There was no way he would not want to return with them, the sprite would be happy to have his home free once again after all.

Heaving a huge sigh of disgruntlement, Dante pulled Nero to his feet and slung his arm around his shoulders. Together they shuffled after the quickly disappearing pair, Vergil carrying V in his arms now, the sprite obviously too weakened to continue trying to resist. Upon seeing the sprite's house for the first time, Dante and Nero felt the same sense of awe as Gilver had felt when he had first seen it. They took in the living walls and frame, the flowers growing bountifully upon the walkway; each flower trying to get as close as possible to their sprite.

They noticed that there seemed to be a strange little added on section towards the back, and upon entering they realised that it was Vergil's room. Vergil had obviously been here long enough that V had made him his own space, though it looked as though the space were used only sparingly.

Gilver strode into the house, the vines over the doorway shifting upon his approach, and laying V down upon his fur covered bed. Shadow laid down beside him, not only to keep him warm, but to guard against these strangers in their home. Griffon took a perch upon the edge of the bed, glaring balefully towards the intruders, not at all happy that they were in their home. Nightmare climbed out from his hidden perch upon V's shoulder and grew into a decent size. He used his bulk to partition off V's space from the rest of the room, protecting him as best he could.

Nero and Dante yelled out in alarm as the golem appeared, swords and guns materialising in readiness. Gilver merely waved them off, used to Nightmare popping up now and again when he thought that V needed extra protection. Warily, the pair lowered their weapons and turned to Gilver for explanations.

Gilver spoke softly, telling them of how he had appeared within the clearing months ago. How V had healed him, and offered him a name and a place to stay when he couldn't remember who he was or where he was from. He spoke about discovering V was a sprite, and helping him with the tasks around the forest. His voice was filled with affection for the other man, and Dante could feel his jealousy stirring to life once more.

“What does this _V_ have that I don't?” Dante finally burst out. “Why do you treat him like a brother, when you treat me as though I am an enemy!”

Gilver looked taken aback by this outburst, eyes flickering briefly towards the walled off section to see if V had been woken. A quick signal from Griffon, who watched Dante with beady eyes, assured him that he still slept. Letting out a quick breath in relief, Gilver responded to the angry man.

“You will keep your voice lowered Dante, lest I remove you from this house. V needs to rest after healing your partner and he will get what he needs.” Gilver glared fiercely at Dante, waiting for the reluctant nod from the other man.

“I care for V and treat him as a brother, because that is how I think of him. He has cared for me, seen me at my lowest and has never once judged me. With V I can be as strong or as weak as I am, without fear.”

Dante's face turned red in rage. He leant forwards, whispering heatedly. “ _I_ am your brother, not him! And you have never once acted this way with me!”

And with that Dante stormed out of the house, tearing at the vines as he exited. Nero sat at the table looking shocked at his outburst; unwilling to bring that rage upon himself though, he remained at the table and watched the flickering emotions cross Vergil's face.

“And you?” Gilver questioned quietly. Nero tilted his head in question. “Are you my long lost brother also? Is that why we share both facial features and our hair colour?”

Nero coughed into his fist in surprise. “Er...no. I'm not your brother.” Gilver slumped, relieved, only to tense up further as Nero continued. “I'm your son.”

“What?” Gilver choked out. “No, no you can't be. I would _know_. You....you can't be.”

Overwhelmed with emotion and hidden memories suddenly slamming into the invisible walls they had once been trapped behind, Gilver fled to his room.

Nero sat alone at the table, unsure if he should follow his father, or leave him to take in the new information he had been bombarded with. Something told him also that his memories weren't so lost now also.

The sound of soft padding footsteps drew Nero's attention, and he saw V padding softly towards Gilver's room. Nero wondered just when the other man had woken, and when the golem had shrunk and disappeared. The wildcat and demon bird still remained though, both staring at Nero unnervingly.

“Look, I don't mean V any harm ok? I just want my dad back.” Nero's voice broke slightly at the end, and the bird's fierce stare seemed to soften.

“Yeah kid, V won't begrudge you that.”

“You can _talk_?” Nero exclaimed, nearly falling off his seat.

“Obviously.” The bird rolled it's glowing yellow eyes at Nero.

Nero's attention was drawn to the other room where he could hear Vergil's voice raised in agitation, and V's softer replies. He worried a little for V; Vergil had not been known to hold back when he was in a temper, but neither the bird, cat, nor golem seemed to be worried. As though sensing where Nero's thoughts were headed – and wasn't that thought just terrifying, just how much power did a sprite's companion hold? - Griffon turned to him in reassurance.

“Look kid I can tell you're worried about V, but Gilver won't hurt him.”

Nero looked entirely unconvinced, but decided to listen. He didn't really want to get on the wrong side of any of them here.

“Just...give them some time yeah? It's a lot for Gilver, Vergil to take in. He's been wiped clean of his past for the last months of his life, now suddenly it's shown up again and everything is changing around him. V will help him through it.”

It was at that moment that V emerged from Gilver's quarters, a terrible sadness seeming to envelope him. Griffon flew swiftly to his side, perching gently upon the arm V raised for him. Shadow padded over, nudging gently at his legs, trying to offer what comfort he could. V stroked his fur absent-mindedly, as he turned to Nero.

“I'm sorry about that, Gilver...er Vergil is not coping well with the return of his memories. I have put him into a light healing sleep, and he should be ready to leave in the morn.”

Nero looked at the sprite in shock. Surely he would not just let Vergil leave just like that? With a sad smile V responded to his look.

“It is what he needs to heal. Now if you will excuse me, I must inform your...uncle?” V's voice turned questioning at the end, and Nero nodded in affirmation.

With a tired dip of his head, V made his way to the door. Blinking slowly at the ruined mess of vines covering the door, he raised a trembling hand and whispered a quick spell of healing. The vines twisted and twined themselves back together, each strand stroking over V's skin as he passed through in thanks. Outside V took in the destruction that Dante had wrought upon the land.

Grass, flowers and plants littered the ground, crushed beneath heavy, uncaring boots. Trees bore holes and slashes from Dante's weapons, some still smoking. The feeling of pain from the forest slammed into V and he stumbled. Shadow yeowed in shock as V staggered against him, Griffon howling in rage at the destruction.

The noise drew Dante's attention and he turned with hate in his eyes, watching as the man that stole his brother sat defencelessly upon the ground. Vergil was not here to protect him now, this was his chance to take Vergil back. He lunged forwards, sword held before him, intending to take his pretty head from his stooped shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

His blade connected not with flesh, but steel. Familiar flame coated steel. Nero held his blade before him, ready to stop Dante's sword again if he needed to. The wailing howls of Griffon had drawn him outside just in time to see his uncle try to behead the unresisting V.

Dante growled lowly at him, devil within him drawing closer to the surface. A soft cry of pain escaped V at the devil's growing presence. But Nero stood firm before the other man, the wild cat joining him on one side, the bird crackling with electricity on his other; and they faced down Dante.

“Why are you defending him Nero! He stole Vergil from us!” Dante screamed, voice double layered with his demonic tenor.

“No, he didn't,” Nero responded quietly. “You just didn't want to listen to what Dad, to what Gilver said. He _saved_ him Dante. It was Dad's decision to stay.”

“He treats him like a the most important person in his life! I am supposed to be that person.” Dante wailed, pain overcoming him as he tore at his own hair.

“You aren't Dante. Not anymore. That doesn't mean you aren't still important to him though. Aren't I as his son meant to be important also? Would you begrudge me his time and affection also?”

Dante paused his frenetic movements for a moment, shocked at the question. “Of course I would not Nero. He is your father.”

“Then why is V different?”

“Because Vergil calls him brother and has no idea I even exist!”

“I do know you exist Dante.” Vergil's voice broke through the tense silence that had fallen after Dante's confession.

“My memories are returning, V has helped to slow them down so that I am no longer overwhelmed by their return, but I do remember you.”

Dante stepped forwards eagerly.

“I remember our fights. I remember being mocked and taunted, the feeling of never being good enough. Of being compared to my superior brother, 'why can't you be more like Dante, Vergil?', 'would Dante do that Vergil?'”

Dante drew back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. V must have twisted Vergil's memories so that he was against him.

“None of that is true! I would never!” Dante protested furiously. “That sprite must have done something to your thoughts! Turned you against me!”

Gilver stared impassively back at Dante. “Of course you would not believe me. You never saw the other side to what happened, up upon your cloud of praise and self satisfaction. And to think, V had almost convinced me to return with you.”

Dante looked shocked at that. V....had tried to convince Vergil to return with Nero and himself? He wasn't keeping him here? He didn't know how to feel about that now, though some of his animosity towards the other faded.

“Now though, there is no chance in hell I am going. I must help V to clean up this mess that you have left.”

“No.” V's hoarse voice broke through. “You must leave with them Gilver....Vergil. It is what you need to heal. You no longer need to be here, you've finally found your family.”

Hearing V call him Vergil broke something in Gilver's heart. Whether he was Vergil or not, to V he would always remain Gilver. He didn't want to leave, wouldn't leave. No matter what V wanted.

“You are my family too V.” Vergil's voice was soft, and V's face crumpled and tears spilled from his eyes.

“Vergil you must go, you have been waiting for them. They have missed you greatly.”

“And they know where I am now, they can come to visit me anytime they want can't they? Their demonic sides aren't hurting the forest are they?”

“Not unless they...” V gestured helplessly around towards the carnage that Dante had wrought.

For his part, Dante felt shame fill him. He hadn't really been thinking as he tore up the area surrounding V's home. He had only thought of wanting to hurt V as much as he believed V had hurt him. But now, knowing the truth, Dante wished he could take it all back.

“We'll fix it,” Dante asserted to V's surprise. “I know we can't fix it, but we can help with the tidying and replanting.”

V nodded at him quietly, Nero chiming in with his agreement. They quickly got to work, kicking over clods of dirt back into place and clumsily pressing torn up flowers back into the soil. Vergil crouched down beside V, concerned at how sickly the other man looked. In concern, Vergil noticed that upon V's body were marks that seemed scarily similar to the cuts upon the trees.

“Vergil...” V started, before he was cut off.

“Gilver. To you I am always Gilver V. You gave me back my life, gave me a reason to live and to improve myself. The path I was on before I met you....” Vergil looked away in shame. “I would have burned the world if only it meant more power.”

“Gilver, that is never who you truly were.” V reached out a fragile hand to brush the hair back from Vergil's face. Vergil raised his hand to press V's against his face.

“You're the only one to ever think that V.”

Together, they silently watched uncle and nephew clear the carnage that Dante's jealousy had caused. Vergil then helped V to his feet as he made his slow way around the clearing healing the damage. Dante and Nero stared at his pale, trembling form as his hands passed over each wound inflicted upon the trees, watched as the trees seemed to shudder in pain before bursting back into life. They watched as each use of his magic drained V, and he stumbled more often, Vergil standing beside him to support his failing body.

Nero cried out in alarm as before the task was completed, V passed out; Vergil there to catch him as he fell. He fretted and worried as he caught sight of the other man, skin pale and...was it flaking away? Vergil carried him carefully back into the house, laying him once more upon his bed, before turning to deal with his family.

Dante waited for him outside, sword drawn as though he expected Vergil to attack him immediately. And had this been before he had met V, he very well might have. But not now – now he pushed the sword aside and embraced Dante tightly, to his great surprise.

“I missed you brother.” Vergil whispered fiercely. “I have realised that without my family I am weak, but together we are stronger.”

Vergil pulled Nero towards him also, a protectiveness that he had never felt for him before, rising up within him. He pulled Nero closer and kissed his head, aching to show him just how much he regretted the years when he had not cared enough for either man before him.

How long they stood together like that, Vergil could not have said, but eventually he pulled back. With V out of commission, they had a forest to protect. Gesturing to the other two to gather together their weapons, Vergil called out for Shadow, petting the wildcat as he appeared before him.

“We need to make the rounds for V, can you help us?”

Shadow swished his tail side to side, and dipped his head in agreement, before following the trio of hunters. Vergil led Dante and Nero along the normal path that he would normally walk with V. It took him both more and less time that usual to scout the perimeter. Less time because he didn't have to adjust his walking pace so as to not tire V out. And longer because neither Vergil, Dante nor Nero could use sprite magic to fix any problems that they found.

But in the end, Vergil was content with what they managed to achieve together, and they headed back towards V and Vergil's home in high spirits.

The moment they stepped foot within the clearing, Vergil was filled with a feeling of sadness and despair. With a nearly silent cry of terror, he threw himself forwards and through the doorway to their home. The vines snapped closed behind him, Nero looking about ready to hack his way through before Dante gripped his arm.

A questioning look from Nero, and Dante shook his head at him. He had a feeling that whatever was going on in the dwelling right now was private. He led Nero over to one of the raised stumps that served as seats and waited, hoping that everything would be alright, but knowing deep down that it wouldn't be. He could only hope that Vergil would accept their help, and not wall himself off again.

The vines closed behind Vergil and enclosed him in the darkness within the house. He breathed raggedly, fear causing his breath to catch within his chest as he heard Griffon call out to V.

“Hey V buddy, it's time to wake up now yeah?” The sound of rustling feathers reached his ears, as though the bird were trying to shake the sprite. “Come on V, don't do this to me – to us.”

V's eyes cracked open slowly, the effort seeming to be almost too much for him. His colour was chalk white, nearly blending with his hair; and his skin.....his skin was cracked. Tiny flakes fell with each laboured breath he took, every minute movement he made. His normally clear green eyes, were hazed over, unable to focus for long on any thing in particular before passing on to the next thing.

“Hey, hey there you are.” Griffon's voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle, and that more than anything scared Vergil.

“Gilver...Vergil...” V rasped out, catching sight of the other man standing in the entrance.

With reluctance, Vergil made his way towards the pair. With gentle hands Vergil took hold of the crumbling hand before him, holding on as tightly as he dared.

“What's going on V?” he dared not speak louder than a whisper, as though anything louder could shatter the man before him.

“I'm fading Gilver. My time is done, but I am so happy that you found your family.”

“NO!” Vergil's voice was a choked cry. “You can't go V. I need you too!”

V raised his other hand, body fighting each movement, and laid it gently upon Vergil's chest – right where his heart beat steadily.

“I am right here Gilver, where I have always been. I am the you that wanted to be free of the endless cycle of hatred. The you that wanted to be protected and loved.”

Vergil swallowed heavily, tears threatening to overcome him.

“But you're healed now, and you don't need me anymore.”

“That's a lie and you know it,” Vergil denied. “I don't want you to go.”

“I'm sorry Gilver.”

V's hand fell from his chest, and Vergil grasped at him. Gathered him into his arms and held him tightly, sobs tearing their way up his throat and choking him. V's head rested gently upon his shoulder, his breaths coming fainter and fainter.

“I love you my Gilver.”

Vergil cried out as V's body crumbled to dust within his hold, swirling around the air before sinking to the bed in the form of a book Vergil had long thought lost. Years ago in his youth it had been his most favoured book, but had disappeared – until now.. Vergil held back sobs as his hand stroked along the stylised V upon the cover. It was like a reminder that V would be with him always and Vergil clasped the book to his chest, as though trying to hold V to him.

A cough tore him from his haze, Griffon too fading and breaking apart. Turning his head, Vergil saw both Shadow and Nightmare in similar states of being.

“Heh, it was nice knowing you Gilver.” Griffon croaked out, body nearly gone.

“You as well. All of you, I'll miss you.”  
  
“Right back attcha.”

And with a gust of magic, V's companions disappeared too.

Vergil fell to his knees and screamed. The sound enough to shatter the illusionary forest around them. The trees, grass, animals and flowers disappeared, leaving only a dry desert wasteland behind. Dante and Nero raced towards where Vergil now sat in the sand, book clutched tightly in his hands, not understanding what was happening.

“Vergil!” Dante cried out urgently. “What's going on? Where's V?”

He recoiled in shock as Vergil's tear stained face turned towards him.

“Gone. V's...V's gone.” Vergil stroked trembling fingers over the book once more. “V was a part of my soul that I had thought long dead. He is the part of my soul that I wanted to tear out of myself because it was weak.”

Nero gasped in shock, but Dante looked resigned as though he had known that Vergil had tried to rid himself of his more human side.

“He grew up here – a place of my own heart's desire – flourished here, waiting for me. And when I came, he healed me and put me back together. Showed me that there was more to life than blood and strength and power. That I didn't need all of those things to be happy.” His breath caught once again.

“And now that we have been reunited, he felt he wasn't needed anymore and he left. HE LEFT ME!”

The last words were a tortured scream, and Vergil grabbed at his hair. He pulled at it roughly, trying to erase his heartache with physical pain. Nero dropped to his knees before his father, tearing his hands away from harming himself, and holding his shaking body tightly. Vergil collapsed in to him, leaning heavily against Nero and heaving great, gasping sobs of despair.

“He'll never truly be gone father.” Nero murmured into Vergil's hair. “As long as you hold him within your heart, and we remember him, he will never be gone.”

A warm body draped over his back alerted Vergil to Dante joining in the hold.

“We won't ever forget him Verg. He gave me back my brother, and I will always be thankful for that.”

“I loved him,” Vergil sobbed. “I _loved_ him.”

Dante and Nero held Vergil for hours, the sun setting slowly and casting the desert into darkness. Dante carefully picked Vergil's limp body up, the emotion man finally having cried himself to sleep, and they took him home.

Months passed, and Vergil still felt sadness whenever he thought of V and the time they had spent together. But he knew that V would not want him to be sad; he would want Vergil to reconnect with his family, the thing he had wanted most in his life, no matter how much he had denied it. And so he pulled himself from his depression little by little. Dante and Nero, even Trish and Lady stood beside him in his struggles.

They didn't say a word as Vergil filled his space with plants of all shapes and sizes, V's book resting amongst the foliage as a reminder. And if some days when he sat quietly, Vergil could almost imagine that he heard the light tinkling laugh of V's, accompanied by Griffon's more brash croak and Shadow's purr.

Tilting his head back towards the sun, Vergil let a soft smile cross his face.

“Thank you V, I'll never forget you.”

Dante burst in then, shouting about a demon hunt they were headed out to, and Vergil gathered together his gear and stepped outside. On his left Dante waxed poetic about the pizza he had last consumed, and on his right, his son Nero walked silently.

Yes, V had given him back his family, and more importantly, he had given him back himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I managed to explain what was going on in my head well enough in this, so here's a brief summary of what I was thinking :)
> 
> -Instead of Vergil cutting V out of himself, he cut him off mentally. V was forced out of Vergil's mind and body, and took on a human form with the help of an object of importance to Vergil himself - his book.  
> -The forest itself is Vergil's desire to have peace in his life, and the sprites are his desires to be protected, and feel safe and loved. V grew here (Vergil's humanity) and developed as he should, though he knew that he had been cast aside.  
> -Vergil doesn't recognise V as his humanity, as he has lost touch so long ago, that this fully developed being is unrecognisable to him. He learns from V how to love and be loved, how feeling weak is not a bad thing; and that strength can mean more than just ultimate power.  
> -In the end Vergil returns with his family, a desire he had long hid within his heart, and V knows that he can finally return to Vergil. Vergil finally accepted all of himself, and learnt to love himself just as he was.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story, it's a bit different that what I normally write, but I had a lot of fun (and heartbreak, thanks brain for making V disappear again) writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a little short story, and when I started writing it I thought it would get to maybe a thousand words....  
> So hope you look forwards to the next chapter! :P


End file.
